My Beloved Treasures
by DiagonAlleyorBust
Summary: My Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger One Shot Collection. This is where I will gradually update my oneshot fanfics. They may be short. They may be long, but they are all my stories and I love them equally and I hope you guys do too. Enjoy! Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not my work.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I've been listening to this song for a while now. While listening to it, I envisioned this story so I hope you guys like it. The italicized paragraphs are the lyrics to the song sang by Charlie Puth.

We Don't Talk Anymore One Shot

 _We don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore, like we used to do  
We don't love anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do_

Seeing her across the large ballroom, Draco Malfoy didn't know what to do. His heart constricted tightly as he saw her laugh brightly with her newly engaged fiancé. He wanted so badly to snap the hand off the guy as he rested his hand on her back naturally. _He_ was supposed to be the one beside her, the one to treasure her, and the one to protect her.

 _I just heard you found the one you've been looking  
You've been looking for  
I wish I would have known that wasn't me  
Cause even after all this time I still wonder  
Why I can't move on  
Just the way you did so easily_

What was he even doing here? He knew he was just going to get upset. She didn't even invite him. He used his friend's plus one to come and even brought a date. How despicable was that? It was their engagement party and practically everyone was here. Who wouldn't be? It was Hermione Granger and the stupid Weasley's engagement. It was all over the news. Draco didn't expect an invitation seeing how they broke up a few years ago.

 _Don't wanna know  
What kind of dress you're wearing tonight  
If he's holding onto you so tight  
The way I did before  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh, it's such a shame_

*Last year at Hogwarts Flashback*

"I could just die happy now." Draco said as he smiled and watched Hermione concentrate on her book. They were outside under a tree enjoying the weather. He laid on his side with his head held up by one of his hand as his elbow rested against the Gryffindor fleece they were on top of. Hermione was re-reading one of her favorite books as Draco watched her intently.

Hearing his comment, she turned her attention from her book to him. "Who are you and what have you doing with the real Draco Malfoy?" She joked as she poked him in the chest gently with a finger.

"I'm serious." He chuckled "This is nice. Stop reading for a second and lay down with me." He said as he tugged at her arm.

"Wait. Let me-ahh!" She exclaimed as she tried to mark her place on her book but he pulled her with a soft jerk causing her to fall back.

He caught her head with his other arm as she toppled down. She looked up in surprise as she saw him smirk while staring back at her with a mysterious and mischievous glint in his stormy gray eyes. He lifted his free hand and held his middle finger down with his thumb as if seeming to flick her forehead. She shut her eye tight waiting for the pain to come but she was pleasantly surprised by a light kiss on her forehead instead. Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see him smirking back at her.

"What was the for?" She asked as she smiled shyly.

"For just being you." He replied as a grin donned on his handsome face. "I love you always." He said honestly.

"Always." She replied back to him happily. It was their special bond that they said to each other.

He then laid down next to her as they both looked up into the light blue sky. She shifted herself as she snuggled next to him as he moved the arm under her head to wrap around her shoulder pulling her closer. They just laid in that position for a while as they enjoyed the moment and basked in the sunshine.

*End Flashback*

 _That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore, like we used to do  
We don't love anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do_

*Last year at Hogwarts Flashback*

His friends were in the empty classroom just lounging around.

"Hey mates. About the thing with Granger-" Draco started.

"You mean the bet you created to see if you could get the stuck up Gryffindor Princess to fall for you?" Blaise Zabini asked him.

"Yeah, I don't-" Draco started to say.

"You aren't going back on it, right?" Theodore Nott questioned him.

"You didn't start actually having feelings for her, did you?" Blaise questioned him with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Haha, yeah right Blaise. Like Draco would fall for a girl like her." Gregory Goyle added as he laughed obnoxiously.

"N-no! Of course not. No way I would actually like her. She's so plain and boring." Draco answered half heartedly. His words didn't match what his heart felt. She was anything but plain and boring, but his foolish and childish mind stopped him from admitting it to his mates.

He then heard a large clatter coming from outside the room and saw a wisp of brown hair. His heart quickened as he panicked and ran to chase the person who ran away. He prayed to Merlin hoping it wasn't who he thought it was...but it was her.

 _I just hope you're lying next to somebody  
Who knows how to love you like me  
There must be a good reason that you're gone  
Every now and then I think you  
Might want me to come show up at your door  
But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong_

"Hermione! Please stop, I can explain." He chased after her. He caught her wrist and pulled her so she faced him. His heart twisted as he saw tears threatening to fall as she looked up at him.

"No, I think I've heard enough." She said as her voice cracked. She tried to twist her wrist out of his grasp but he held her tightly scared that she might slip away. He didn't want to lose her. He finally knew what it means to love and be loved. She showed him that. He couldn't lose her when he just found her.

"I can explain." Draco repeated desperately.

"What? That it was all a bet? To try to get me to fall for you? That's low, Malfoy. Even for you." She spat angrily at him as her emotions rang high. Hermione continued to try to pull away from him.

"Draco, what did you run out for? Oh, seems like the cat's out of the bag." Theodore Nott said as he walked towards him with the rest of the Slytherin boys behind him.

"You have to tell her now." Blaise said as he walked alongside Nott and stopped in front of him.

"...I made a bet with my mates. They didn't think I could make you fall for me, so-" Draco was cut off mid sentence as he felt her slap him across the cheek. He didn't know why he was so scared to admit he loved her in front of his mates. Pride? Honor? He didn't know what it was.

"How could you? You're disgusting." She said with mixture of anger and hurt as her tears betrayed her and fell down her cheeks. She already knew what she heard was true, but hearing it from his voice made it resonate through her. Hermione was able to pull away from Draco's grasp as her slap and tears shocked him into releasing his grip.

The assault left a dull pain as it didn't hurt as much as his aching heart did when he saw the tears on her face leaving him forever. He messed up. He had love in his hands and he let it slip away from him.

*Flashback End*

 _Don't wanna know  
If you're looking into her eyes  
If she's holding onto you so tight the way I did before  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh, it's such a shame_

His eyes followed every step she took. Every little thing she did he noticed. The way she felt uncomfortable speaking with random people she didn't know. The way she fidgeted with her fingers when she became restless. No matter how much he stared, she never once looked his direction. He watched as the redhead rubbed her back to assure and calm her. His hands gripped tightly at the stem of his glass threatening to break as he watched every minute intimate action Weasley did to her.

 _That we don't talk anymore (We don't, we don't)  
We don't talk anymore (We don't, we don't)  
We don't talk anymore, like we used to do  
We don't love anymore (We don't, we don't)  
What was all of it for? (We don't, we don't)  
Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do  
_

 _Like we used to do_

Anger. That was all he felt. At him, at her, at the random girl he brought with him hoping to be a distraction. Why didn't he just apologize that them? Was it pride? What was the point of it when everything didn't matter after she left his world? Why was he so scared? So stupid?

He was ultimately angry at himself. For making the bet. For learning something so remarkable such as love just to lose it like that. For not fighting for what they had. But now it was too late.

 _Don't wanna know  
What kind of dress you're wearing tonight  
If he's giving it to you just right  
The way I did before  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh, it's such a shame_

Hermione saw him from the corner of her eye. Why was he here? What was he doing here? She didn't invite him for a reason. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget the good times they had together. The way he made her feel so special, but she couldn't forgive him. She was afraid of what would happen next if she did.

Ron was a loving boyfriend. He was patient and kind. When he proposed, she didn't feel the fireworks she had imagined she would have, but she was happy. Wasn't she?

 _That we don't talk anymore (We don't, we don't)  
We don't talk anymore (We don't, we don't)  
We don't talk anymore, like we used to do  
We don't love anymore (We don't, we don't)  
What was all of it for? (We don't, we don't)  
Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do_

She could feel the burning gaze from Draco on her back. It took so much willpower to stop herself from peering back at him. Even though Draco was in the other side of the room, she could feel and sense his presence. The couple made their way around the room greeting everyone they saw. She started to tense up as she noticed they were approaching his area.

Ron and Hermione stood before Draco and his date and shook hands. Their handshake gave both Hermione and Draco a feeling of longing. It triggered their memories together. Draco spoke the congratulatory statements to the couple but he couldn't stop staring at Hermione. She glanced away as she continued to feel his intense gaze on her. As they walked away to greet the other guest, he spoke softly and audible only to her.

"I love you always." Draco said sadly.

 _(We don't talk anymore)  
Don't wanna know  
What kind of dress you're wearing tonight (Oh)  
If he's holding onto you so tight (Oh)  
The way I did before  
(We don't talk anymore)  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game (Oh)  
Now I can't get you out of my brain (Woah)  
Oh, it's such a shame  
_

 _That we don't talk anymore_

Hermione walked alongside her fiancé after she heard his confession. Her heart clenched tightly in pain as she whispered to herself a barely audible word: "Always."

A/N: How was it? I would love to hear any remarks from you wonderful readers!

DiagonAlleyorBust


End file.
